monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman
Superman was a custom Ford monster truck most recently driven by Tony Ochs, based on the comic book character of the same name. It was formerly driven by Chad Fortune (2005-2011) Sean Duhon (2012) and Joey Parnell (2013). The truck was a Monster Jam staple until 2014 when it was converted into Man of Steel. Superman made its competition return in 2017 in Saudi Arabia as part of the international tour and was driven by Tony Ochs. The body is still at the FELD shop, and showed up in a display for Shaquille O'Neal in early 2019. History * 2005 - Superman debuts at Atlanta with Chad Fortune behind the wheel. The truck qualified for the Monster Jam World Finals 6 that season. * 2012 - Chad moved to the new Captain America truck. Sean Duhon took over the Superman moniker. * 2013 - Duhon moved to the new Zombie truck. Joey Parnell drove the truck for Randy Brown Motorsports, touring with Randy's Grave Digger #19. Later that year, the truck was driven by Jon Zimmer at the World Finals (on the Wolverine chassis - see the Trivia section). * 2014 - Superman was converted into Man of Steel. Parnell stopped driving after first quarter. * 2017 - Superman made an unexpected Monster Jam return in Saudi Arabia with Tony Ochs driving. * 2019 - The Superman truck did a display on a spare CRD chassis for a visit by Shaquille O'Neal to FELD studios, documented in a Twitter video. Bari Musawwir was present as the driver. World Finals Appearances * 2005 - Chad Fortune * 2006 - Chad Fortune * 2007 - Chad Fortune * 2008 - Chad Fortune * 2009 - Chad Fortune * 2010 - Chad Fortune * 2011 - Chad Fortune * 2013 - Jon Zimmer Trivia * At World Finals XIV the Wolverine chassis would become a temporary Superman after the original truck's engine blew in qualifying. In freestyle the truck would blow one tire and break off another. It was driven by Jon Zimmer. * The truck was part of an encore during the 2013 East Rutherford Path of Destruction event. Morgan Kane drove it alongside Jon Zimmer and Batman after qualifying. * For some reason, all Superman toy releases by Mattel had an incorrect red-colored chassis, except for the 1:24 scale releases, which had a correct black chassis. Also, the original 2004 release had red-and-yellow speed lines on the hood, a yellow windshield, and no logo on the cape. The 2011 Mud Truck release removed the speed lines and windshield, and added the logo on the cape; this version wasn't released as a non-muddy truck in the main line until 2014, though said non-muddy Superman showed up in the 2011 Target-exclusive mystery truck line. * At certain events during intros, Chad would come out onto the arena floor dressed as Clark Kent, before "sensing danger", taking off the suit and a pair of glasses to reveal his Superman firesuit, and running behind the wall protection before a Clear Channel driver drove the Superman truck into the arena. Then Chad would climb up, and then stand on the top of the protection whilst facing the truck. Other events used pre-recorded video of Chad doing the routine in a different way: he'd start out in a "office" (probably a closet at a Clear Channel office) before "sensing danger" and taking off his Clark Kent costume to reveal the Superman firesuit, and then running out the hallway. Gallery 11999065 885646438150783 1390966899713476084 n.jpg|Concept render on Devastator in the 2004 yearbook s-ldfsdfsdafdsf.jpg|Alternate render Super Truck 7JPG Thumbnail1.jpg|At it's debut show at Atlanta 2005 1245695930_6ad0aab11b_o.jpg|In 2005 with grey wheels 108-2.jpg|Sticking on it's nose at Monster Jam World Finals 8 2231121853 7b3a804f11 o.jpg Wfsup212a.jpg Screenshot 20190320-200855.jpg|Superman on it's normal chassis before switching to Wolverine 095.jpg|On the Wolverine chassis 040b46ef-d89d-474b-9a48-6c579f9b9ddb.jpg|With red rims 2362851255 b660aac440 b.jpg|Without the logo IMG 0350.jpg|Without the cape 65458asdafasfdasf2038.jpg|At Saudi Arabia 2017 MJfsdfdsf3.JPG 6545kkkkjjk79980.jpg Screenshot_20190206-163354.jpg|Circa 2019 Screenshot_20190206-163115.jpg 51786006_568270136992314_286284395189370880_n.jpg 2004-1 39-Superman (1).jpg|2005 Hot Wheels toy, with original concept render 2004-1 39-Superman (5).jpg|Ditto. Note the speed lines on the hood, the yellow windshield, and the lack of the logo on the cape 2011 SE-TH Superman (2).jpg|2011 Hot Wheels toy. Note how much more accurate it is to the real truck supertredz.jpg|1:43 Rev Tredz toy 2014 Superman.jpg|1:24 Hot Wheels toy superspeed.jpg|Speed Demon toy superplush.jpg|Plush Truck kiMnLM8qT.png|Logo 726px-Superman_shield.svg.png|Shield logo Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:DC Comics Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Revived Trucks Category:Retired Trucks Category:Randy Brown Motorsports Category:Trucks that debuted in 2005 Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Ford Trucks